Fallen Angels
by Paralian Ghost
Summary: HEARTLESS CITY KDRAMA FANFIC/ few months after the colossal scandal was unveiled, giving the public a short glimpse of corruption within their city, the dust is beginning to settle from all the chaos. Doctor's Son is not dead. People are moving on. And somewhere amidst all the people, yet another orphan begins to discover how truly heartless the city can be. (Doctor x OC)
PROLOGUE:

It's been a year since one of the biggest political scandals was unveiled—the Prosecutor-General readily admitting _everything_ to the court. There has been a definite blow to the justice and police departments, but there is also slow recovery. Hyung-min's faith in his father has been restored, and the remnants of their tortured family are healing. Soo-min is coping with the death of Kyung-mi—both she and Hyung-min are, through their work as diligent and passionate police officers, and through their daily lives, living with a more refined perspective on what it means to be alive, being slightly more conscious of their actions and the uncontainable future, while quietly paying discreet visits to the past every now and then when their minds inevitably drift.

Jung Shi-hyun, Doctor's Son, is not dead.

After being shot in the chest by Director Min Hong-ki, the latter shot instinctively by Hyung-min, Soo-min cried over Doctor's body while he lost consciousness. But in a matter of minutes, the medical team that arrived confirmed that he still had a heartbeat, as the gunshot had narrowly missed his heart. The Director was confirmed dead on the scene however, and quick-triggered Hyung-min felt a twinge of remorse that the Director would not be testifying for his crimes—the ultimate one being the very personal death of Kyung-mi, whose murder had unraveled all this chaos.

Doctor's Son recuperated quietly in a hospital, separated from the rabid media—which was being led by none other than the persistent Reporter Cha, who bravely participated in the public expose of her father and other high-ranking officials. After Doctor's Son had fully healed (which Jin-suk and Soo-min were greatly happy for), he attempted to integrate himself back into society. His name was cleared; all the matters explained to the police department with the USB recovered from Director Min's office. However, Doctor did not return to the police force; instead, he quietly resigned, ending his prolonged first assignment in the field, the very long and arduous undercover mission that Director Min had given him.

Shi-hyun and Soo-min dated for a while, but with the absence of chaos—of meeting coincidentally in life-threatening situations, late-night runs to the corner convenience store while fatally bleeding, or nocturnal lovers' meetings at the café—when they had finally escaped all that and things slowed down, they realized that they were not compatible as they thought. Perhaps their love had only been something in the moment. Perhaps the whole ordeal had changed them too much. Perhaps they had too much in common—both knew a raw, permanent pain from losing the same person, both had endured undercover lives that would forever haunt them, and they had crossed over certain lines that left them feeling quite uncertain. And so their break-up was also quiet, as they realized they could not force such a thing to work. And while many couples break up because they have run out of love, Soo-min and Shi-hyun broke up while still in love—it just wasn't the right kind; but they respected and understood each other in a strange way that could almost be considered as kindred souls, and so as kindred souls they understood that it had to be done.

And so Shi-hyun slipped off into the shadows again. Time and time again there would be word of a Doctor—he never called himself Doctor's Son again, just Doctor now—in the streets. The police department did not target him—not because connections demanded so, but because the Doctor did not cross any lines. While it was obvious he was a big player in the underground, the department was unsure of exactly what the Doctor's ulterior motives were, although they dared not say aloud that the Doctor was Shi-hyun, or suggest that he had undertaken an undercover mission on his own—or that he had truly succumbed to the other side after being undercover for so long and not belonging in the more legal and civil side of society.

Hyung-min wanted to ask him about it—sometimes they met on roofs where Shi-hyun would mention a few names and happenings to him—but Shi-hyun was tight-lipped about the whole ordeal. But the two knew that _all_ of the police department's quiet suspicions were true—Shi-hyun had re-entered the underground, he did have mysterious ulterior motives, and he had indeed turned toward this other world after being undercover in it for so long—it was all he knew. But something that the police department didn't know—that only Hyung-min, Soo-min, and Jin-suk knew…was that whatever it was Shi-Hyun was really after, he was doing it for himself. He wasn't working for anyone anymore—he was more the Doctor now than he had ever been.


End file.
